1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a film developing device using a single bath-type developing and fixing liquid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Film developing techniques and devices for carrying them out are known wherein a single developing and fixing liquid is utilized for the development and fixing of a sensitized photographic film, followed by water rinsing, thereby completing the development and fixing of the photographic film.
Such a liquid generally contains a metal, anhydrous sodium sulfite hydroquinone, potash alum sodium hydroxide, sodium thiosulfate nitrobenzivitasol, mithasol, and nitrate. The film is dipped in some manner into the liquid, after which it is rinsed with water, for carrying out the developing and fixing operation.
The present invention relates to a film developing device utilizing a developing and fixing liquid of the type referred to above, for developing a plurality of sheets of films, such as microfiche, without requiring the operator to dip the film into the liquid.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a film developing device wherein a sensitized film may be submerged in a developing and fixing liquid, after which the liquid is drawn off and rinsing water washes the developed film after which the water is discharged and the film is dried.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a device wherein the developing and fixing liquid and the rinsing water are supplied to and discharged from a developing tank through conduits interconnecting the developing tank with liquid and water tanks so as to avoid a manual dipping of the sensitized film by the operator into the developing liquid and the rinsing water thereby possibly causing a spilling thereof.
A further object of this invention is to provide such a device wherein the developing liquid and rinsing water are supplied to and discharged from the developing tank by gravity, thus dispensing with a drive mechanism for transferring the liquid and water to and from the developing tank.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become more apparent from the detailed description of the invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.